


Embrace the Chaos

by theblacktulip



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on AFF, Fluff, I think I'll be importing some of my older works from AFF to here, I think this counts as a fluff, M/M, and this awesome tagging system, feels just like TUMBLR!!!!, it's definitely a crack if you ask me, it's just that I also like being here, not that I'm leaving AFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacktulip/pseuds/theblacktulip
Summary: N and Leo went somewhere together without giving a notice to the other members and apparently it caused a chaos in the dorm, according to Ravi. Featuring suffering Wonshik, dramatic Jaehwan, demon Sanghyuk, and unhelpful Hongbin. Also featuring (kinda) grossly sweet parents!Neo.





	Embrace the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Just random little story I wrote because I cannot sleep. Probably one of the weirdest VIXX/Neo story I've ever written, and it's written in only about an hour. It started kinda pretty but ended up being crack-ish. There isn't any actual plot, really. It's just VIXX being VIXX. Before reading this, please do lower your expectation to the lowest level possible.

A constant soft chuckling sound woke N up and as soon as he opened his eyes, he found himself inside the embrace of his slightly younger boyfriend. The said man busy scrolling through his phone with his free hand while the other hand was used by N as his own personal pillow. N's favourite pillow ever. The older of the two squirmed to alert Leo that he had woken up.

“Morning, Hakyeonie.”

Soft voice chiming in a simple greetings, accompanied with a peck on top of N’s head. The older male only squirmed some more and found a more comfortable position in nuzzling his face to the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He then gave the pale skin of Leo’s neck a peck (or two) and mumbled an incoherent ‘good morning’ as his answer.

Several minutes passed with N still nestling on his boyfriend’s embrace and Leo was still busy scrolling his phone and occasionally chuckling at whatever he saw on the screen. N eventually grew curious — What’s so interesting that Leo’s looking at?

“Woon-ah.” The slightly older male called, after separating himself ever so slightly from his boyfriend. “What are you looking at? On your phone?” He asked, eyes grew large in curiousness.

Leo shifted his attention from his phone to the male in his embrace and chuckled, “The kids. They’re being funny.”

N tilted his head upon hearing the answer, not quite getting what Leo was on about.

“Minyool?”

“Our kids.” Leo answered, chuckling again. “You need to read our chat group. Apparently there was an uproar in the chat group since last night because Jaehwan thought we went missing.”

Oh. Their kids. As in, the four younger members of VIXX. For a moment N forgot how the both of them, as the oldest two in the group, had repeatedly referred to those four as “their kids” up to the point the the younger members referred to themselves as N and Leo's children. They even occassionally called N and Leo as 'umma' and 'appa' respectively. It was a strange concept and dynamic to the outsider who is not familiar with the bonds within VIXX members. Because for other groups, this kind of dynamic usually was only an image a group put up in a show. For VIXX, this was something that was really happening off the camera. And the fact that they're still choosing to live together even after 5 years of being an idol, even without any manager, and even without the company told them to, was also strange to some people.

N let out a breathy laugh on Leo’s answer because he hadn’t check their chat group (he still hadn't even turn on his phone for that matter), but he could imagine Jaehwan’s antics. He just realised now that when they went out on this mini holiday yesterday afternoon, neither Leo nor himself exactly told the other members where they were going. The managers knew that neither of them got any schedules for the next two days, so they just decided that it was the perfect opportunities to spend some times together without being interrupted by their sometimes-loveable-but-most-of-the-time-annoying members. In his defence though, all four of the younger members got their individual schedules at the time N and Leo went out. Still, they probably should’ve left a message on their group chat or something.

“What did they say?” N finally asked again, clearly amused by Leo’s answer.

Leo scrolled through his phone again, scanning messages to be read. “Jaehwan sent a picture of him meeting with Junghwan and Seokjin after his musical rehearsal, while doing his usual roll call, asking where everyone is. Wonshik answered he’s still in the studio, Hongbin was in a photography exhibition, Sanghyuk was filming his drama.”

“We didn’t answer because we both turned off our phones.” N added, the corner of his mouth curled because he could sense where the story’s going.

The younger of the two hummed and nodded while scrolling some more through his phone. “I think several hours later they all went back to the dorm, we weren’t there, and our phones can’t be reached. So Jaehwan started spamming the group chat asking where we are.” He chuckled, “You know, the usual Jaehwan.”

N laughed again, because he could mentally picture what and how the main vocalist was acting. “The others just ignoring him?”

“Wonshik answered that the managers told him we’re on holiday for several days but Jaehwan being Jaehwan, so…”

“He didn’t stop. Of course.” Now both N and Leo laughed at this, before Leo’s phone suddenly lit up and a caller ID named “Uri Rabi” showed up. Leo was just about to say hello after pressing the answer button and putting it on loudspeaker when he heard a loud, deep voice boomed through his phone.

“Where the fuck are you two?!” Was the first sentence they heard, not exactly a greeting that they were expected. Leo laughed at the question but N frowned at the choice of word his dongsaeng had used.

“Kim Wonshik,” N answered, “Words.”

Ravi sighed loudly, he sounded exasperated. “Seriously hyungs, where are you two? You can’t just leave on a holiday without noticing us!" He paused, taking another deep breath and letting it out in a harsh manner. "Or at least take me with you, I CANNOT STAND THESE THREE!!!”

This time, it was Leo who answered him, his voice amused. “What happened?”

“Jaehwan hyung won’t stop sulking that you guys went on a holiday without us, that demon maknae kept asking Jaehwan hyung to play games together but kept beating him in order to aggravate him, while Lee fucking Hongbin only laughed hysterically at EVERY SINGLE THING AND HE WILL NOT HELP ME TO STOP SANGHYUK!!!!!” Ravi paused, and N and Leo could actually heard Hongbin laughing at the background, Ken cursing at Hyuk, and the maknae teased Ken for losing in yet another game. "The only thing Bean had commented so far is how irresponsible our parents are for leaving us like that but then he did nothing and only judged me with those evil eyes of his without doing any fucking thing!!!! WHY AM I THE ONE WHO HAD TO DEAL WITH THEM, HYUNG?!"

N buried his head onto the pillow beneath Leo’s hand in order to muffled his laughter while Leo bit his lips and took a deep breath because he really didn’t want to bursted into laughter at his dongsaeng’s misery. Though when it's not him who were suffering from the younger members’ antics, it did make it a lot funnier. No wonder they love to tease him.

“Wonshik-ah,” Leo started again, “You deal with your brothers this time, okay? Just embraced the chaos, you’ll be fine.”

Leo heard Ravi was about to scream, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" when he hit the end call button and finally bursted into laughter after holding it back for quite sometimes. Both him and N laughed continously for several minutes after the phone call ended because really, those were VIXX being VIXX and with neither of them being the butt of the younger members' joke, everything's happening did seem to become WAY funnier. After the laughter died down, Leo shifted his attention back to his boyfriend besides him, who were still busy wiping off tears of laughter out of his face. Leo chuckled, “I haven’t got married yet and I already got four giant children.”

“Four giant children with four opposite personalities.” N added, still trying to stifle down his laughter.

Leo scoffed, “I know. And a nagging lover as my partner in parenting those giants.” He shook his head, faking a concerned look on his face. “What has my life become.”

N snorted and neck chop landed on the younger male's neck, courtesy of his boyfriend. "Yah, YOU declared yourself as their father on that magazine interview so long ago." The latter stated a matter-of-factly while giving an unimpressed look to the other.

"That's just because you declared yourself as their mother." Leo smiled, put down his phone to the bed side table, and proceeded to snaked both of his hand around N's slender body, wrapping the older in his embrace once again. But for a change, he was the one who was nuzzling his face on the crook of N's neck, and not the other way around like they did earlier. N instinctively also wrapped both of his hand around the younger's neck and head, and absentmindedly playing with some strands of Leo's hair.

"Aw, Taekwoonie loves me!"

N squealed, which was responded by a peck on his lips by Leo before he answered, "I do. And those four brats too. Even though sometimes your antics make me want to kill you all."

The oldest of the two only shrugged and then patted the head of his slightly younger boyfriend,

“Just embrace the chaos, Woon-ah. You’ll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another chapter from the point of view of Ravi. Keyword is: MIGHT. Oh, also... VIXX does still live together after all these years. They themselves chose to do that, so in case you're wondering if I made that part up, I didn't. I found it super cute how they decided to still live together by themselves without the company told them to. That Hongbin said they went to their management and asked not to be separated. As in they want the company to just let them keep living together. HOW CUTE IS THAT?!!!! My precious bbs! <3


End file.
